The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a well tool incorporating a valve operable by low electrical power input.
It is becoming more common to operate well tools using battery power, or using electrical power generated downhole. Unfortunately, these power sources typically do not provide a large amount of electrical power and/or do not provide electrical power for long periods of time.
Therefore, it may be seen that a need exists for well tools which may be operated using low electrical power input.